


[Podfic] Crawling Along the Hours to You

by Moxy



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxy/pseuds/Moxy
Summary: Rilla is quite possibly the most skilled doctor in the Second Citadel. Sometimes, this means she must go fairly far afield to do her work, and Lord Arum and Sir Damien are left to await her return.





	[Podfic] Crawling Along the Hours to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crawling Along The Hours To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749436) by [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria). 

> My first podfic! I did my best to do AetherAria's amazing fic justice. Hopefully I'll be able to cover one of their longer fics next time.


End file.
